


SVU Episode Tags: Annie Dalton Edition

by ThatOCLady



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Annabelle movie, Annie Dalton, Evening date, F/M, NYC evening, Rafael Barba/Annie Dalton, SVU Episode Tag, SVU Season 16, SVU Undercover Mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: Episode tags to Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. These will be updated as inspiration strikes me. These can be read separately from my other Annie Dalton (OFC) stories. It's just an effort to shove my OFC into the canon.





	1. S16E15: Undercover Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Annie and Rafael move in together or before anyone on the squad hears about Barba's girlfriend. It's kind of silly. Blame Barba's red scarf from that episode for this piece. I hope you like it.

The wind that evening in NYC was as brisk as its citizens. It couldn't hamper the woman's smile though. Her cheeks had turned a pale pink with the cold. They weren't exactly freezing but her boyfriend tried to suck out whatever warmth the evening could provide.  
"I hate that movie", Rafael said, "I'm never letting you talk me into something like this again"  
Annie hung on to his arm as they walked along the street away from the movie theater. Grumpy or not - he was hers. She tried to lighten his mood,  
"I'm glad they finally named a creepy character after me. I have been waiting for years"  
"That bitch's name is Annabelle, not Annabella"  
She grinned,  
"She's a doll, Rafael. Take it easy"  
He pretended to shrug. Annie knew it was a weakly disguised shiver. Rafael hadn't grown up with a sister around. Maybe then he wouldn't have cringed at the sight of a doll. A _possessed_ doll.  
"They already have a creepy character named after you. The crazy nurse in that movie with James Caan?"  
"Oh yeah. Annie Wilkes from _Misery_. Look at that - I share my name with a Stephen King character. That's creepy enough, I guess"  
"You're so weird", he snorted.

It was their first date in weeks. Annie wanted him to be smiling like that all through it. _Annabelle_ might have been a bad idea in hindsight but she could work on his smile now.  
"How much longer to your friend's bar?", Rafael asked.  
"Four more blocks"  
"Jesus", he sighed, "Why do we have to go there? Can't we go somewhere closer?"  
"You promised. And I want to surprise her. Sheila had it really rough until she came to the Tylers. Now she's clean and sober again and has started her own business. I want to support my friend. Is that a bad thing?"  
"Why do you even have so many friends? It's not like you're a people person"  
They were holding hands. Annie swung them back and forth.  
"When you grow up being made to realize everyday that you have no family, you start making one for yourself. Elementary, Watson"  
The hand-swinging stopped. Rafael held her hand tighter. The furrow between his brows had disappeared.  
"I'm sorry", he said.  
"It's all right", Annie smiled, "You are allowed"  
A sigh escaped Rafael's lips. Annie wasn't going to let his momentary guilt ruin their evening. She had so much sex planned.  
_"You were so smart then, in your jacket and coat"_  
"You're singing in the middle of the street. Why am I not surprised?"  
Annie tugged at the ends of his scarf as she sang,  
_"My softest red scarf was warming your throat"_  
Onlookers were watching the crazy dancing lady with a smile. So was her boyfriend. Rafael grinned as she began to dance with his arm, still singing.  
_"And a friend of mine says it's good to hear..."_  
His phone rang. He let her play with his left arm while he reached into his pocket with the other and checked.  
"It's work. Sshh", he told her.  
Annie continued to sing as they walked.  
"Liv"  
His companion sang in his face before moving back to his arm,  
_"I wrote my name in your book! Only God knows why. And I bet you that he cracked a smile"_  
"It's my girlfriend, I'll tell you later", Rafael spun Annie with his left hand, focusing on the conversation, "This better be important. Yeah, I am on my way"  
He put the phone back in his pocket. Now Annie had begun to face him and walk backwards, all while she did her song and dance. He adopted his most earnest expression.  
"Olivia called"  
Annie didn't change her tune. She was looking at him, smiling and performing.  
"I have to go to the precinct right now. I'm sorry"  
She gave a little laugh and did something that resembled the boogie, the song still on her lips. Rafael hated to do this to her (especially when he was looking forward to the after-hiatus sex), but work was work.  
"Annie, please talk"  
"If I do talk", she sang, "If I stop singing, then I'm gonna yell at you. So better get your ass away"  
He kissed her,  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise. You get home safe"  
Annie punctuated her sentences with Beyonce's _Single Ladies_ moves, the one with the fists by the knees.  
"No going home. I'm calling Kyle and we getting shitfaced", she danced.  
"Okay. Tell him to meet you at the bar. Let's get you a taxi"  
She attempted the moonwalk,  
"It's only a few blocks"  
"You're not walking there by yourself. Taxi, hey!"  
He hailed a cab and they got in.  
"I'll drop you at Sheila's and then go. Will you please stop dancing?"  
"If I do", she sang, "I'll punch you for ruining our long-awaited date"  
"Good call", he smiled.


	2. December Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag to Season 16 Episode 16: December Solstice.  
> A wee drabble where Annie comforts Rafael from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These tags are messing up the timeline of my Rafael/Annie series but I just can't stop writing about these two. Ugh.

"Are you sure I can't come over?"  
"Yes. The family is here. Everything is taken care of"  
He had come out to the balcony for some privacy. There was mourning going on in his abuelita's apartment, and the first thing he did on having a minute to spare was call Annie.  
"How's your mother?"  
"Mami is... she is better now"  
"And you?"  
How he wished she was there by his side and he could surrender himself into her arms.  
"Raf?"  
"I'm fine"  
"I want to believe you"  
"I am. I accept responsibility for what happened"  
"You were trying to help"  
"And a hell lot of good it did"  
"I read somewhere once - never abhor yourself for doing the right thing"  
"They write that in eroticas?"    
"Rafael, please. Stop blaming yourself. It was her time. And she went as peacefully as is possible"  
He regretted his caustic comment,  
"I know that"  
"Nonna Delucci - Aunt June's mother - they put her in a retirement home when I was 16. She didn't want to go. Today, she is 94 years old and still kicking. Just because you deny someone a choice, it doesn't necessarily mean that you deny them their well-being"  
He nodded, pining for her more and more. Annie always told him what he needed to hear.   
"Thank you"  
"I mean it. And your abuelita would have agreed with me", he could hear the nostalgia in her voice, "I liked her. She had a sense of humor"  
"She liked you too. She told me you would make tons of babies"  
Annie gave a little laugh.  
"Remember last Christmas? I tried to thank her for the milk and cookies in Spanish and she told me what _leche_ was slang for?"  
He scrunched his nose but smiled,   
"Yeah"   
"Christmas is going to be rough for your Ma this time"  
"I know. I'm going to stay with her till New Year's"  
"That's great. I was going to offer the same myself"  
"You would have stayed with my mother?"  
"Yes. She doesn't deserve to feel the way she does right now. Neither of you does"  
It was strange. Annie had never once told him she loved him or shown any special affection for his family, but here they were.  
"Listen, I know you are going to use your vacation days. I really want to be your backup. If something happens and you have to go, I'll be with Lucia. Just give me a call and I'll be there within the hour. Please let me do this"  
"Why do you want to do this?"  
"Because it's you", Annie said, "I can't stand the thought of you going through this all by yourself. Can't let that happen. I'm with you all the way, Cubano"  
Of course. She didn't have to say she loved him. She _showed_ him every way she could.  
"Thank you, Annie"  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you have trouble sleeping"  
"I will"  
"Night, Raf"


	3. S16E17: Parole Violations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had a castle for every time Barba's clothes inspired me to write, I would be one richass princess.

Rafael looked over her shoulder,   
"What are you writ... drawing?"   
Annie hid it.   
"Just doodling"   
She closed her sketchbook and got off the couch. Rafael was already in his undershirt and pajama bottoms.   
"One of the interns at work has written a haiku collection. Erica from Artwork showed her some of my sketches from when I was an assistant to her and now the intern is begging me to design her cover. I can't believe Erica still has those"   
"You sketch?", he followed her into the bedroom, "You never told me"   
Annie looked for her overnight bag, then remembered she lived with Rafael now. He sat on the bed with his hands in his lap.   
"Can I see it?"   
She was brushing her hair by the mirror.   
"My sketches?"   
"Yeah"   
"In the album called Etch", Annie pointed to her phone on the dresser.   
Rafael flipped through the pictures, his brows rising in surprise.   
"These are really good"   
"Not good enough to get me in art school", she scoffed.   
"Maybe not back then", he smiled, "Who's this guy with the wings?"   
She turned to him in her seat.   
"It's supposed to be my ex"   
"You can say Michael"   
Rafael put her phone on the night stand. He lay in bed on his side, leaning on his elbow.   
"Can you do me?"   
Relief swept through Annie, coming out in the form of a short laugh. She said,   
"I can do you, baby. Imma do you all night long"   
He said,   
"I meant the sketch, perv"   
"You want me to make you a sketch?"   
"Yeah", he batted his lashes, "Draw me like one of your French girls"   
Annie had a hearty laugh before she grabbed her sketchbook and pencil. Their little art session was disturbed by the ringing of her cellphone. Rafael handed it to her, commenting on her ringtone,   
"Elvis, seriously?"   
Annie nodded with pride. The screen said 'Sonnshine'. She answered with a smile,   
"So you're not dead after all"   
"Is this a bad time?"   
"Depends. What's goin' on?"   
"Can we go get some drinks? I don't wanna be alone right now"   
"Now?", she looked at the alarm by the bed, "Is everything all right?"   
"It's about Bella. So I can't talk to Mom, let alone the guys. And I can't not talk about it"   
"Okay. Where?"   
"That sports bar a spot from your place - Hayden's"   
"Uh, sure. I'll be down in a while"   
Rafael asked when she put away her phone,   
"Someone's downstairs for you?"   
Annie was already looking for her clothes and jacket.   
"My friend thinks I'm at my place"   
"Kyle?"   
"No, Kyle is in Vancouver. I haven't told this one yet that I moved", she put on a plaid shirt, "I'm really sorry but he would never call me unless it was something important"   
"It's okay. I understand"   
His tone said otherwise. Annie leaned over him in bed,   
"You going to be okay?"   
He played with a strand of her hair,   
"I'll survive"   
Feeling her soft hair between his fingertips, Rafael returned Annie's kiss. She took her time. His lips were ridiculously soft. It took some resolve for her to break away, but she did. 

* * *

Sonny sighed, putting his glass down.   
"Bella's engaged. And pregnant"   
Annie smiled,   
"Let me guess - Tommy"   
"Yeah"   
"Wow, man. They are still together?"   
"He's on parole. And he got in a situation with his PO. His parole officer"   
"Bella knows?"   
"Yeah", he said, "And now she's considering abortion"   
"Cause he got in trouble with his parole officer?"   
"It's a very fucked up kind of trouble, Annie. I can't talk about it but I'm going out of my mind here. I tried to help them and now Bella doesn't even wanna talk to me"   
"Well, Bella was always the hot head of the family"   
He smiled, taking another swig from his whiskey,   
"And you always had a way with her"   
"Like Michael did with you"   
"Yeah"   
They watched the game for a minute. Sonny asked,   
"Could you talk to her?"   
"I don't even know what this whole thing is. And it's been too long. We met that Christmas and it was like we...", she reminisced, "We were acquaintances. There are years between us now"   
"I know. She really used to look up to you though"   
"We were kids, Sonny. She was like the baby sister I never had. And she liked me better than Gina & Theresa"   
"My Sergeant's going to talk to her but I just wanna do everything I can to make this easier for her"   
"I know", Annie rubbed his arm, "You're a good brother"   
"Thanks for coming down. I really needed this"   
"Yeah, actually...", she trailed off.   
Sonny waited. Annie gave him a sleuth smile.   
"I don't live here anymore"   
"You don't?"   
"I moved in with my boyfriend"   
"You... when were you gonna tell me?"   
"You've been kinda busy with school and the job. This is like the first time since your transfer that we've hung out"   
"I know. It gets crazy at work", he admitted.   
"How's school?"   
"It's good. I got an A in my last test"   
"No surprises there"   
He turned to her.   
"So tell me about your guy"   
_Her guy._ Annie smiled. Where does one start when discussing Rafael Barba?   
"He's a lawyer"   
"No kidding. Really?"   
"Yeah. He works in Manhattan"   
"What's he specialize in?"   
Rafael didn't like her discussing his work with her friends. She shrugged,   
"I don't know. I am just with him for the sex"   
"Your jokes", Sonny shook his head, "Mom always used to say Annie has no faults but her mouth"   
"Well, my boyfriend would disagree"   
"Jesus"   
Annie laughed as he turned his face away. But he was grinning too. His smile faded soon.   
"Ah, hell. Why'd we ever grow up, Annie?"   
He glanced at his empty glass. She said,   
"Cause you wanted to be a priest and you prayed you'd turn 18 overnight"   
Sonny changed the topic,   
"This the same guy you wouldn't talk about when we met last time? That costume party at your office?"   
"Yep"   
"That party sucked"   
"Yeah. Mark Anthony lost his sword"   
"That was a cheap costume. And you looked like Cleopatra's mom"   
"Hey", she said, "Cleopatra was a full-bodied woman. I have painting evidence. And she was older than Mark Anthony"   
Sonny signaled to the bartender before saying,   
"Does your boyfriend let you go out after 10?"   
"He's not the boss of me. I actually left him in bed"   
"I'm sorry", he paid his tab, "I'm really glad you came though. I missed you"   
"I missed you too"   
They kissed each other's cheeks. Sonny put his arm around her shoulder while retrieving his coat from the back of his chair. Annie saw it.   
"My boyfriend's got the same coat"   
Sonny wasn't even peeved. He put it on, beaming,   
"I saw one of our guys wearing one. Liked the color. So I found one just like it online. He's a real stylish guy"   
"You're too blonde for this shade"   
"What are ya talking about? I look great!"   
"My boyfriend wears this so much better"   
"Now you're just bragging"   
They walked arm in arm out of the bar.


	4. S17E22: Intersecting Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble tag to Season 17 Episode 22.

Annie folded her arms over her chest.   
"You gave our home address to the man who threatened to kill you? The place where your mother comes to visit us?"   
"You have every right to be angry with me"   
"I'm not angry"   
"Then start packing"   
"You promise you will live with Lucia till this is over, _then_ I'll pack"   
"Annie..."   
She didn't budge.   
"Fine!"   
Rafael started throwing her clothes in the bag.   
"Call Carisi and ask him to drive you to Aunt June's"   
Annie glared at him. Rafael sighed.   
"Just call him. Please?"   
"No. I'm not getting my friends involved"   
"Then I'm calling Liv"   
"Call Dr. Huang too while you're at it. Someone needs to get a good look inside that big head of yours"


End file.
